Pole-mounted flags throughout history have had a limited life due to the damaging effects of wind, sun and airborne contaminants. Over the years stronger flag fibers have been adopted such as Nylon, however, the problems of unraveling the fibers along its downstream edge have persisted even though improved hemming patterns and thread have been utilized. The U.S. government generally expects a Nylon or cotton flag to last approximately 90 days based on daily usage before the trailing edge of the flag becomes too unraveled to use. The constant effects of wind will unravel the trailing edge of the flag in proportion to the wind strength to which it is exposed.
One method of increasing flag life has been to fly it during the daylight hours which under some conditions has increased flag life three fold.
Another practice which extends life, is to regularly clean the flag to remove dirt, smoke and other forms of airborne contaminants which will collect in the fabric. Life is prolonged by frequent inspection and re-hemming of the downstream edge wherein the threads break and the fabric begins to unravel. Regular re-hemming of the trailing edge certainly increases the flag's life, however, this unraveling action eventually shortens the width of the flag to the point that it is visually out of proportion and needs to be replaced. Under some conditions flags flown 24-hours a day will last less than 30 days.
In reviewing the prior art, only flag pole devices which prevent the flag from wrapping or tangling about the pole such as Suhr to U.S. Pat. No. 982,645 were located.